The One I'm Dreaming Of
by Lady Armandina
Summary: Set shortly after Rogue's kiss with Joseph. Gambit has left the X-men and has been gone for several years. He is now returning and does not know what to expect. In the meantime, Rogue anticipates his return, though they have not spoken in three years.
1. Love's Anticipation

The One I'm Dreaming Of Chapter One: Love's Anticipation  
  
By Lady Armandina  
  
Disclaimer: Rogue, Gambit, and the other X-men characters belong to Marvel. I'm just borrowing them, he he he.  
  
Author's Note: I realize that this is set quite a few years ago (Joseph is long gone in the comic book). However, this is something I wrote quite a few years ago as well. I am 22 now and wrote this when I was 16, when all that Joseph stuff was going on. So, anyway, I'm rambling. Just wanted to let you all know that. Enjoy and let me know what you think! I love feedback!  
  
Also: This is still the same story I had earlier posted, only with new chapters and with the old chapters revised. I noticed a few errors that happened when I uploaded it previously, and since my chapters were so short, I condensed some of them. So, if you read to chapter three earlier, and see now there are still only a few chapters, there really is more added! It's just together now!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three years. It had been three whole years since they'd seen each other. This amazed Remy. He remembered a time when it was mere torture for them to stay apart for only a day. And now, well, look at what they had become.  
  
Remy Lebeau stood in front of the full-length mirror to take a good look at himself. Just who was he? He honestly didn't even know anymore. All he knew was the man he once was-Gambit. He knew that man. A man with morals, with ambition, an X-man, a man who could love. But he didn't know Remy Lebeau. That was just a name without a face, an empty shell of who he once was. He longed to have a place in this world, but since he left the X- men, it seemed there was no place. So now, he was going back. After three years, it was time to go back to the only real family he ever had. The only thing he was afraid of was seeing her again.  
  
"Rogue." he whispered softly to himself as he picked up a framed picture of her from inside his drawer. Yes, this was the only woman he had ever loved. His beautiful Southern belle. He began to wonder if she even looked the same. Oh, that long flowing auburn hair with the white streak down the middle, those emerald eyes that had always captivated him, that perfect body and a killer smile. Her smile, her lips, how he'd always wished he could kiss those lips, how his mind was flooded with thoughts and memories of her. Would she be there, at the X-mansion? Or did she start some new wonderful life with that cursed Joseph? He couldn't bear to see them together, if they were. Who knows? Perhaps she's not even alive anymore. Anything could have happened.  
  
Still holding the picture he walked over to the door of his small, three- room apartment and looked back at it one last time. No. He wouldn't miss it here at all. He checked his pocket for the plane ticket and stared down at the picture. Should he leave it? He took the picture from its frame and, throwing the frame to the ground, he folded up the picture and stuck it in the pocket of his jeans. He picked up his bags, closed the door, and locked it. That was it, it was over. Loneliness was gone and it was time to start anew.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Rogue? Are you going to help me with this or not?" Storm's voice called from the room across the hall. "We only have two hours!"  
  
"Ah'll be there in a minute, Stormy. Just hold your horses!"  
  
"What are you doing in there, anyway?"  
  
"Ah'm lookin' for somethin'!"  
  
Rogue hurriedly filed through the box of papers she had stashed under her bed, searching for one paper in particular. A recipe. Did she even still have it? It had been at least four years since she'd even laid eyes on it. But it had to be in there somewhere! So many memories were shoved into this one small box that she had begun to wonder just why she kept most of them. An old rabbit's foot she'd found in Central Park one afternoon, a copy of Gone With The Wind, a movie stub from Disney's The Lion King. Yes, these were all happy memories. Perhaps that was why they all had fit into such a small box, for there weren't many. The day she found the rabbits' foot was the same day about two years ago that she had first touched someone without the aid of the Z'noxx chamber. And Gone With The Wind? Wolverine had bought her that for her birthday many years back. The movie stub, how could she ever forget that? She and Gambit had gone to see that movie together. How could she part with any of these? While pondering over exactly why she had kept a small, strange-shaped rock, something in the box caught her eye. She recognized it immediately. The Letter.  
  
She stared at it for a moment and then decided to read it. There was the plain white envelope with her first name scribbled on the front and next to her name, a little heart drawn on with black pen. She opened the envelope and her heart jumped at the sight of his handwriting. The memories poured back as she read the words:  
  
~  
  
My Dearest Rogue,  
  
There are so many things I need to tell you, where exactly do I start? By the time you are reading this, it will be too late for you to stop me from leaving. Don't be angry, this is something that I must do. I'm not going to stick around and watch you as you leave me behind. I can't begin to explain to you how it feels to see you moving on while I'm still trapped here with nothing but regret. I'm sorry, Rogue, and I love you. You know that, and I don't want you ever to forget it. May you have a happy, wonderful life, and I hope that someday you can find the true man of your dreams. I know now that I'm not the one you're dreaming of.  
  
With Love,  
  
Gambit  
  
~  
  
The letter was dated March 20th, 1997. He couldn't begin to explain how it feels? Rogue knew all too well about regret. He didn't even realize it, but when Remy Lebeau walked out the door he most certainly didn't walk out of her heart. Every day of her life she regretted not telling him how she really felt about him. And now things would've been so different, she could touch again! Rogue didn't want the man of her dreams, she didn't want some Prince Charming. She only wanted Gambit. But it had been too late. She cried for hours after he left and was depressed for months. Life did eventually pick up again, but it would never be the same without him. Never.  
  
But he was coming back now. Or so that's what Storm said. In only two hours from now, Remy Lebeau would be walking back through that door again. Did this mean she was forgiven? Or did he only want to be an X-man again? He did, after all, only speak with Xavier and Storm about this. She wondered if he'd even asked about her. For all Rogue knew, there could possibly be a Mrs. Lebeau and maybe a Remy Jr. But now was not the time to think of these things. She would find out soon enough, perhaps too soon. For the time being, she had to find that recipe. Remy always did love it when she made him turkey gumbo. 


	2. Restoration of Hope

The One I'm Dreaming Of Chapter 2: Restoration of Hope  
  
By Lady Armandina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue, Gambit, Storm, etc. Marvel comics does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Attention, please, Flight 32 will now be boarding at Gate 11, Flight 32 at Gate 11, thank you."  
  
'Here goes nothin,' Gambit thought as he handed over his plane ticket. As nervous as he was, somehow he knew this was the right thing to do. It was what he had wanted for so long and it was time to be happy again.  
  
A half hour later, they were safely in the air and Gambit was on his way home. He gazed out the window at the ocean of marshmallow clouds when suddenly, she crossed his mind again. He thought of the day he had left, the last time he saw her.  
  
It was March 20th, three years and six days ago. It had been a fairly nice day out, and most of the X-men were outside enjoying the sixty-degree weather. Gambit was looking for Rogue, trying to find her before Joseph could, but it seemed he was too late. He spotted them sitting together at a picnic table sipping iced tea. He wanted to go over so badly, but he couldn't stand Joseph. Gambit knew there was something more to him that things seemed. After all, they'd just returned from their journey to the Shi'ar and it seemed that 'Joseph' was acting a whole lot more like 'Magneto' again. It just wasn't fair. Joseph was forgiven for his sins of the past, so why wasn't Gambit forgiven? But just as Gambit was going to turn around to go inside, he heard Joseph say something to Rogue about "a kiss". Curious, Gambit listened intently to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said. "Ah can't thank ya enough, Joseph! You've made mah one dream come true!"  
  
Gambit sensed tears in her eyes. What dream was that?  
  
"Rogue, really, I only wanted to repay you for your kindness to me."  
  
"But don't ya know how much this means ta me? Ah can touch again, Joseph! That is the only thing ah've ever wanted. You've made me so happy!"  
  
Gambit froze. Touch again? And she didn't even tell Gambit, didn't want to share her happiness with him? He knew he should've been happy for her, but he was so hurt. Joseph had made 'her one dream come true'. How could he, a lowlife swamp rat, ever beat that? He had nothing to offer her but himself, and Rogue obviously didn't want that. His one reason for still staying with the X-men was no more. And so, Gambit went inside, talked to Xavier, packed his bags, and left without even saying goodbye. All he'd left was a note.  
  
Reality snapped back in and suddenly those clouds outside his window looked like gray ones. He thought he was over her, he was sure that he'd been, but then why did his heart still cling to her memory? He pulled her wrinkled picture out of his pocket and looked at it. What would he say to her when he saw her? Hello. Well, that was all he could think of. Hello. What an opening line! Surely she'll run back into his arms when he said that to her! This was Gambit, the charmer, the Ragin' Cajun, and he couldn't even think of something to say. Well, he'd see her soon enough. Looking at his watch, Gambit realized that it would only be another hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, do you think he will like it, Rogue?"  
  
Storm and Rogue were observing Gambit's new room. Of course, this had been his room before he left the X-men three years ago, but was left vacant ever since. Gambit's close friend and former lover had spent the last two hours cleaning it up and adding new furniture to it as a surprise for him when he returned.  
  
"Ah certainly hope he does, seeing as how we put so much time into it!"  
  
"Yes. What time is it, anyway?"  
  
"Mah God! It's 1:00! He should be here any second!"  
  
"Actually, he was scheduled to arrive about a half hour ago, Rogue. Goddess be with him, I pray that nothing has happened."  
  
"Oh, 'Roro, Ah'm sure he's all right! In the meantime, ah gotta get a start on cookin' dinner!"  
  
"Dinner, Rogue?" Storm questioned, raising an eyebrow. "And just why are you making dinner tonight?"  
  
"Ah, um, ah saw this, uh, recipe, um, an' it sounded really good!" Rogue stuttered.  
  
"Oh? And what's on the menu, might I ask?"  
  
"Oh, uh, for dinna, ya mean? Just turkey gumbo. Ya know, nothing special or anthing."  
  
"Turkey Gumbo, Rogue? Gambit's favorite meal, huh? You would not be trying to impress him now, would you?"  
  
"Me? Impressin' Gambit?" Rogue let out a nervous laugh. "Why, o' course not! Why would ya go be thinkin' that, girl?"  
  
"Storm smiled at her, almost laughing. "Because, my friend, you cannot hide it from me, I know you both too well!"  
  
"Hide what? What are ya talkin' about?"  
  
Storm just smiled knowingly and walked out of the room. Rogue just stood there, speechless. Was she indeed trying to impress him? She never had to before. He had liked her just for who she was, her powers and everything. No one had ever accepted her as easily as he did. Still, she was nervous about seeing him again. Looking around the room, she imagined what it would be like to spend the night with him there. Did Gambit ever imagine the same of her? The relationship they'd had was definitely restricted, and they had always longed for one another's touch. Now, that was possible. How strange it was, the way things happened.  
  
Ten minutes later, Rogue was in the kitchen starting the gumbo when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Mah God! It's him!" she said, panicking. She was in no way ready to see him yet. She only wore jeans and an old oversized blue flannel, the sleeves pushed up and she wore her hair up in a messy ponytail. He couldn't see her like this!  
  
"Stormy! Don't let him in here!" Rogue yelled as Storm began to answer the door.  
  
Storm only laughed saying: "Well, then, stay in the kitchen, Rogue! I'm letting him in our home! This is, after all, his home also!"  
  
Rogue ran to peer around the corner as Storm opened the door. She gasped at the sight of him. He was just as she had remembered.  
  
"Hey there, Stormy!" Gambit rushed through the door and picked Storm up, swinging her around. "How you been, girl?"  
  
"Oh, Gambit, I've missed you so! We all have!"  
  
The other X-men entered now: Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Wolverine, Psylocke, Angel, Iceman, and Professor Xavier himself, each taking turns hugging or shaking hands with the elated Cajun. Gambit's red-on-black eyes scanned across the group, searching for two individuals in particular. She wasn't there. Neither was he.  
  
"Come, Remy. Ro--I mean, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Now, what you go and do dat for? Gambit don't need no presents!"  
  
"Too late, my friend! It's already been done. Now, where is your luggage?"  
  
"Oh, just this duffel bag here."  
  
"That is all? Well, bring it up to your room. Come on."  
  
Rogue watched him follow her fellow X-woman Storm upstairs to where Remy's room was. She wanted to follow, to run up with them so she could see the look on Gambit's face when he saw his room, or maybe just so she could see Remy at all. All the other X-men were filing behind Remy, except for Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman, who was now approaching her. He wasn't really the man she wanted to see right now, but he'd have to do.  
  
"Hey! Roguey! Whatcha doing down here? Come on up with the rest of us!"  
  
"Bobby! Sssshhhh! Be quiet!"  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"What? You don't wanna see Gambit? What's the problem, buddy?"  
  
Bobby recognized that look Rogue had in here eyes. It was an expression of love; broken love. He knew it then without even hearing the answer come from her lips; Rogue wasn't over Gambit. It was obvious, she loved him and was just too afraid to approach him.  
  
"Bobby, ah-ah just wanna be alone right now if that's all right."  
  
"Sure it's all right! Hey, if you need anything, Roguey, I'm here, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks Bobby...for bein' a friend."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Bobby, instead of going upstairs with the others, left the X-mansion through the front door, grabbing his jacket along the way. Rogue stood there for a moment, pondering over what she should do. She ran to look up from the bottom of the stairs and listened intently to the voices upstairs. Taking each step slowly and nervously, she made her way to the top of the stairs and crept down the hallway to Gambit's room.  
  
There he was. He heart skipped a beat the moment she laid eyes on him. He sat calmly on the edge of his bed, bouncing softly to test the springs of the mattress. The others were gathered around him, making the room quite crowded. They all laughed at Gambit's enthusiasm for it was amusing to see him so happy and silly. Rogue shuddered with fear that Remy may not want to see her at all, being that he was already so happy with the way things were. Before anyone noticed her standing in the doorway, Rogue fled.  
  
Gambit looked up. He could've sworn that he'd just seen a flash of white/auburn hair in the doorway. Was it true? Could Rogue be here? Or was he hoping to see her so much that he was now hallucinating?  
  
"Gambit, I'm sure you'll want to unpack your things and get settled back in. You don't need us here bothering you all day."  
  
"Nah, Scottie! Dat's all right!"  
  
"Well, I say we all go downstairs and get back to our training and such."  
  
"Scott, you still be de ol' fuddy-duddy I remember you to be! Lighten up a little!"  
  
The others laughed, including Scott himself, who merely walked out casually, followed by Jean and Angel. Psylocke, Beast, Professor Xavier, and Wolverine, each giving Remy a warm welcome home, left shortly after the others, leaving Remy there alone with Storm. What was once a smile on his face just moments before, had faded into a look of disappointment, an expression of wandering hope, perhaps hope of someone being there. Ever an observer, Storm noted this in Remy, knowing quite well just who her friend was in search of. They said not a word to each other, for Storm knew and Remy was well aware that she knew, just by them simply glancing at one another.  
  
"She's closer than you believe so, my friend. Not only in the physical state, but also in your hearts as well."  
  
With that, Ororo Munroe smiled contently at her confused friend and left him to himself, alone. She knew they'd find each other. It was a big mansion, but not big enough to keep apart these two, she was sure.  
  
Remy gazed upward at Storm as she walked out, his red-on-black eyes twinkling softly as he sat there, helpless and bewildered. Could Storm be right? Did his and Rogue's hearts still form one? He hoped so. 


	3. Hold Me Now

The One I'm Dreaming Of Chapter Three: Hold Me Now  
  
By Lady Armandina  
  
Disclaimer: Rogue, Gambit, and the other X-men characters belong to Marvel. I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Author's Note: I realize that this is set quite a few years ago (Joseph is long gone in the comic book). However, this is something I wrote quite a few years ago as well. I am 22 now and wrote this when I was 16, when all that Joseph stuff was going on. So, anyway, I'm rambling. Just wanted to let you all know that. Enjoy and let me know what you think! I love feedback!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah'm so STUPID! It was mah perfect chance and ah blew it! Who am ah kiddin' anyway? The boy probably hates me!"  
  
Rogue was talking to her stuffed animal, unaware of the eyes that lovingly watched her from behind as she laid on her stomach, sprawled across her unmade bed. The flimsy stuffed cow that she twiddled around with of course gave no response to this sudden outbreak of emotion, but through the shiny plastic orbs of that little cow's eyes, she swore she could see the reflection of someone standing behind her in the doorway to her room.  
  
A gasp of breath, but not even a mere flinch as she looked up, but not behind her, the fearful and anxious sparkle in her jade eyes obvious to him even though he could not see them.  
  
"Remy.?"  
  
She could hear him breathing, sensed his quickened pulse as she spoke his name. Yes.please.  
  
"It be me."  
  
Slowly, she rolled over onto her back, leaning back onto her elbows so that he could be seen. And there he was. Remy Lebeau leaned casually against the side of her doorway, looking gorgeous as ever in the old jeans and tattered black T-shirt. His thick biceps visible, strong hands, and seemingly sculpted physique was no less than tempting, and it took every ounce of her will power not to run into those arms and rip him down onto the silk sheets of her bed. God, how she loved him and oh, how she wanted him. But it would hardly be appropriate, considering the circumstances.  
  
"G-Gambit. Hi."  
  
"Hey, chere. How you been, girl?"  
  
Gambit couldn't take his eyes off her. It'd been so long, too long, and she was even more beautiful than he had remembered. Not even the crumpled picture in the back pocket of his jeans could capture the exact shade of her beautiful emerald eyes, or the innocently seductive way her auburn hair curled into tiny tendrils around her lovely face. She looked like a goddess lying there, so inquisitive to him, the oversized flannel shirt she wore falling sexily over one shoulder, barely revealing the strap of a black lacy bra. He wondered if she even realized.  
  
"Ah'm great. How've you been?"  
  
She sat up now and walked closer toward him, maybe too close, for she could detect the sweet scent of the cologne he was wearing.  
  
"I've been better, but I can't really complain 'bout it."  
  
"Oh. Ah'm sorry to hear that."  
  
Silence fell between them as his red-on-black eyes locked to hers. Neither knew what to say or do, yet each knew exactly what they hoped for. No words were spoken, yet their eyes seemed to reveal something to each other. What exactly that particular 'something' was, that varied. Rogue felt a sense of fear looking at Remy, yet Remy could see nothing but pain when looking into her eyes. Neither knew what to make of it.  
  
"Roguey, I-" he paused, thinking for a moment of what he should say, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to, um, thank you. For helping clean up my room an' all."  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. It was no problem. Hey, how did you know I--?"  
  
"The orchids." He responded, referring to the flowers that Rogue had put in a vase for him on his dresser stand. "They always were your favorite, eh?"  
  
Rogue smiled nervously, looking down. "Oh, yes. Of course."  
  
"Well, I-I was thinking. Maybe you and I could, I don't know, talk sometime? Catch up on old times."  
  
Rogue looked back up at him and stared directly into his dark eyes. "Yes, Remy. Ah would like that. Ah would like that very much."  
  
"Well, good. Great. I, uh, I guess I'll see you around, den."  
  
"Yeah. Ah guess so."  
  
Remy turned to leave her room, slowly forcing his eyes away from hers. But as he turned, she quickly grabbed his thick arm, pulling him back. A quick hint of his cologne wafted in the air, knocking her senses backward four years. She closed her eyes. "Wait."  
  
Remy looked at her, his longing to hold her stronger than ever. He had missed her so much. Why couldn't he just tell her that? Why hadn't he done so already?  
  
"Yeah, chere?"  
  
"I." she stammered, looking up at him. "Remy, I."  
  
Rogue was speechless, floored, and could hardly feel herself breathing. All that existed for her were the eyes that so lovingly gazed into her own and the warm arm which she still held. She didn't know what she wanted to say, only knowing how she felt, which could not be put into words. She inwardly cursed herself for not being able to tell him, yet it was not necessary.  
  
"Roguey." he began. "I know. I love you too."  
  
Before he could regret or question what he had just done, Remy Lebeau slipped out of her room, leaving Rogue stunned and longing for him. Why had he just done that? How could he say something like that and then just leave her standing there? She didn't understand it and suddenly wished that she had stopped him again. But what would that have accomplished other than more awkwardness?  
  
She sighed in utter frustration, throwing herself back down onto her bed and grabbing a pillow. Hugging the pillow, she stared pensively out her bedroom window, wondering when it was she would have some answers, too afraid to go claim them right now. Oh, what she would do just to have him hold her right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy rushed back into his own bedroom, shutting the door swiftly behind him and walking over to the vase of bright violet orchids that sat on his dresser. He noticed that one of them was a bit more purple than the others, stood out just a bit more vividly. He picked this one out of the vase and stared at it, twisting it around in his fingers.  
  
"Oh, Roguey." he thought aloud. "What am I gonna do?"  
  
He knew he should have told her how he felt, right then and there, but all he could get out were those three words, such important words. As meaningful as it was, he was afraid it was the wrong thing to say altogether, that perhaps he should have waited until he could talk to her one-on-one, after thinking everything over first.  
  
"Heh, Remy, you really think dat thinking things over will give you a clue as to what you're gonna say to her?" he laughed to himself. "Ain't nothin' gonna solve this riddle."  
  
And now he was in a really complex situation. Now, the next time he saw her, he would have some serious explaining to do. That is, unless he simply avoided her.as if that were possible! Even if he tried, he knew that Rogue would find a way of tracking him down. It seemed that woman always had radar for him or something.  
  
"Remy Lebeau," he said to himself. "What have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Saved By The Bell

The One I'm Dreaming Of  
Chapter Four:  
Saved By The Bell  
  
By Lady Armandina  
  
Disclaimer: Rogue, Gambit, and the other X-men characters belong to Marvel. I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Author's Note: I realize that this is set quite a few years ago (Joseph is long gone in the comic book). However, this is something I wrote quite a few years ago as well. I am 22 now and wrote this when I was 16, when all that Joseph stuff was going on. So, anyway, I'm rambling. Just wanted to let you all know that. Enjoy and let me know what you think! I love feedback!  
  
(Hmmmm...all the talk of soup in this chapter is making me hungry!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, he was really in for it now. He knew he would have to see her again sometime soon, but had no idea it would be this soon! Of course, the turkey gumbo was worth it, but what on earth would he say to her? Surely she would want some explanation for how strangely their last meeting had ended!  
  
"Oh, everybody, you should know that it is Rogue you have to thank for cooking dinner tonight. She worked very hard on this turkey gumbo." Storm said, winking at Gambit, who sat directly across from her at the dinner table.   
  
Everyone was seated there, happily slurping down the soup that Rogue had put together earlier that day. In fact, it had almost burnt on account of Rogue being a bit distracted by a certain someone, but she remembered her creation and came sprinting back down the stairs about as fast as Quicksilver, rushing to rescue it. Just moments later, the table was set and Remy found himself being summoned downstairs for a hearty dinner. He had no idea that he would end up sitting right next to her.  
  
"Uh, thanks Roguey." Stated Gambit, nervously. "It's really delicious."  
  
Rogue barely looked up, glancing at him from under her thick eyelashes. She seemed to be hiding her face from him because she would not lift her head high enough for him to see her beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Sure, Remy." She mumbled, spooning some soup into her mouth. She was terrified to look at him, at least for right now. She couldn't say anything to him in front of everybody else. But, what would she say to him when the time came, anyway?  
  
'Oh Lord,' she thought. 'How do ah get mah self into these things?'  
  
After an unusually awkward, however, delicious meal, one by one, the X-family began to get up, taking their dirty dishes to the sink with them. Gambit, taking note of the opportunity, thought he might sneak out of there before he was left alone with Rogue at the table. He was sadly mistaken!   
  
Remaining at the table were Wolverine, Cyclops, Gambit, and Rogue. As Gambit stood up to take his bowl away, so did Wolvering and Cyclops.  
  
'Oh no,' he thought. 'Think fast, Remy, think fast.'  
  
"Hey, Gambit," started Wolverine, glancing at Rogue's nervous expression. "I think since this is your first day back, it's your turn to clear the table. Welcome home, buddy."  
  
Gambit let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, sure, Wolvie, sounds good."  
  
He panicked as Cyclops and Wolverine left the room, leaving a very uneasy Rogue behind, ready to face whatever awkwardness was sure to occur. He looked at her and realized that she was staring up at him, her empty bowl sitting in front of her as it had been for some time now. He then realized that she had been waiting for him to leave the table, probably so she could excuse herself at the same moment and intercept him in the hallway. But what was he so afraid of? Seeing her there, sitting with her lovely eyes upon him, looking so innocent, so questioning, he wondered how he could ever have imagined avoiding her at all.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Yeah, chere?"  
  
"Ya got a little bit of soup dribbled down on your shirt, there, hon."  
  
"Oh," he laughed, looking down at his black silk shirt, searching for his blunder. "Damn, where?"  
  
Rogue stood up so that she now stood directly in front of him and he suddenly noticed that she smelt like jasmine, the same scent she had always worn years ago. Strange, she didn't seem to be wearing any perfume when he saw her earlier that day. He wondered if she had put it on just for him.  
  
"Right here," she said, taking her napkin and wiping at a tiny spot of soup that was just under his chin, on the collar of the shirt. He looked up and his eyes met hers. Suddenly, the moment just got a lot more tense. She met his gaze unfalteringly, her eyes asking him the questions that he knew her heart needed to know so badly. Or was that just his imagination playing tricks on him?  
  
"Chere..."  
  
"Remy, we need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, Cherie, I know."  
  
"What you said before, when you were in my room?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I need to know...did you mean it?"  
  
He took a deep breath, decided that he would take the chance. If she broke his heart, so be it. He didn't know if she still felt the same, but he prayed that she did. Her eyes seemed to tell him that he had nothing to worry about, but then again, he didn't want to get his hopes up too high. Then, it was all that much further for them to come crashing down.  
  
"Rogue...I..."  
  
Suddenly, alarms began to sound throughout the mansion. Rogue turned swiftly around as Cyclops came running in through the kitchen door, fully dressed in his battle garb.  
  
"Rogue! Gambit! Quickly, to the Blackbird! There's no time to waste, our satellites show that there is a strangely targeted attack in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania that involves mutants! We need to get there right away! Get dressed!"  
  
Without thinking, Rogue and Gambit sprung into action, rushing to their rooms to get ready for what would certainly be an intense battle. Gambit was surprised at how well his reflexes still jumped into gear after so many years away from the X-men. He quickly threw on his old X-men gear, the black leather full-body suit and his ever-present brown trenchcoat. Pulling his bo staff out from his pocket, he took one short glance in the mirror beside his bed, and rushed out the door.  
  
"Welcome home, Remy Lebeau." He muttered to himself, dashing up the ramp to the Blackbird. Once inside, he noticed that Rogue was already seated in the same spot she had always sat in years ago, right in front of the empty seat that awaited him.   
  
'It's almost like nothing has changed.' He noted. 'That is, except for one very important factor...he is gone."  
  
Yes, of course. Joseph. He was no longer here. But what had happened to him? Gambit had always wished something terrible would happen to that man, hoping that if he were gone, that Gambit could take the place as most special in Rogue's heart again. But he soon realized that it would do no good. Besides, it played on his conscience, to be hoping for the demise of another human being, another who had done him no harm, regardless of who he may have seemed to be in the past. Yes, Remy did believe that everyone should get second chances if they reformed their ways. But shouldn't that apply to Remy as well? Shouldn't he get a second chance?  
  
"We continue our conversation later, chere, no?" he said, placing one hand on her shoulder before he took his seat behind her.  
  
"O' course, Remy." She said, with a relieved smile. "After we get back, we gotta finish."   
  
The ride seemed to take forever when it was really only a few minutes. Remy understood the importance of following Xavier's dream-he believed in it with all his heart, but he only wanted to settle the matter with Rogue as soon as possible now. He knew it was wrong to even consider avoiding her. Besides, he had to get this off his chest, have his questions answered. Only then would he be able to rest easy.   
  
Once the Blackbird landed in Philadelphia, the X-men were faced with a most gruesome scene indeed. Gambit shuddered as his eyes met the form of none other than their Arch-enemy, Magneto, hovering above a mass of chaotic humans, running for their lives from the crumbling buildings above, ready to collapse at any moment. On the street nearby was an oil truck which had been crashed and toppled over, its contents spilled into the street where a large fire had started. It looked as though it would explode any second, destroying so many guiltless beings.  
  
"Dear Goddess..." Storm mumbled, hoping for the safety of so many innocent lives.  
  
"Looks like we got some ass to kick, no?" said Gambit, leaping out of the Blackbird right behind Cyclops, ready for battle with his once-presumed competitor for Rogue's heart. 'I guess we got ol' Magneto back again. Strange, I wonder if Joseph showed his true colors or what.'  
  
The situation was more grave than expected. Remy cringed as he noticed that many people lay crushed beneath the rubble of fallen skyscrapers, many of which were still alive and calling for help. He quickly rushed over to where a small girl had been trapped under a large piece of concrete, her legs pinned to the ground as she wailed with pain.  
  
"Dear Lord, she's only a child." He commented, noticing that the girl looked to be only about six or seven years old. "Hold on, cherie. We here to help you, girl."  
  
The girl cried and screamed even louder, tears pouring down her dirty face. Gambit tried to lift the large piece of rubble, but it was no use, this was too heavy-it required superhuman strength to do the job. 'Rogue,' he thought, 'she would have no problem with dis.' He looked around him, searching for her flying form so he could call to her for help...  
  
Glancing above his head, Gambit watched helplessly as Magneto compelled a large strip of metal around the struggling body of Jean Grey, who had been levitating nearby, attempting to force her way into his mind.  
  
"Foolish child!" he roared. "When will you all learn? There is nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
"Wanna bet, old man?" said Rogue, flying from behind him and pelting him in the face with a strong punch. Magneto fell backwards a bit, seeming to lose his balance, but only grew angrier at her attempts to stop him.  
  
"You!" he screamed, throwing a magnetic field around her, pulling her toward him. Rogue kicked and punched, but she could not escape the influence of his power.  
  
"Let me go!" she shrieked, thrashing her limbs about. "Ah'll teach ya a lesson, Gramps!"  
  
"Rogue!" Gambit yelled from beneath, his heart dropping as he saw the murderous expression on Magneto's face. No, no. Nothing could happen to her. Not now. Not when he was so close to finding his way back to her...  
  
But it seemed it could be so. Gambit's heart caught in his throat as he stood powerless, watching as Magneto's force field pulled Rogue closer and closer to the large oil fire...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
